


Something Chosen, Something True

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It, Good Parent Hyuuga Hiashi, Hokage Uzumaki Kushina, Minor Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, No Uchiha Massacre, POV Hyuuga Hinata, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Self-Indulgent, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: The Hyuuga and Uchiha have finally decided to be sensible and form an agreement that will bring their clans closer together.A marriage.Hinata has a choice and picks Shisui.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata & Tenten & Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hiashi & Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Series: Naruto rare pair week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734313
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Something Chosen, Something True

**Author's Note:**

> I put every fix it I could think of that fit into this fic and am quite ok with how it turned out.
> 
> So Kushina is Hokage, Hiashi is ot awful, the Caged Bird Seal gets left in the dust and Hinata and her father have a decent relationship.
> 
> I have enough sad in my life, I needed fluff.

Hinata's whole body ached from sitting still so long.

The negotiations were long and tedious, but necessary.

The binding of their clans was a necessity.

Her father had grudgingly agreed, but the older Hyuuga, some who still remembered stories of the founding times, were furious in different degrees.

Hinata carefully cultivated having no opinion.  
Her husband would be selected for her, by both Hyuuga and Uchiha and she had agreed to do her duty.

Since she was born, her father had expected better of her.  
The least she could do was to help bring peace between their clans.

It wouldn't be a marriage of passion, but Hinata was willing to out in effort to make it work.

The negotiations ended inconclusive for now.

The Uchiha were unwilling to offer their heir and the Hyuuga were unwilling to accept anything less than the best.

"How can we know you are fully behind this alliance, if all you are only willing to give up is your spare?" One of the elderly Hyuuga beside her father, a granduncle probably, asked sharply.

Hinata could almost hear Uchiha Fugaku grind his teeth.  
He was known to be as proud of his youngest as of his firstborn, just in different ways.  
"We are here in good faith, if you are not, then our time is better soent elsewhere."

Beside him, his wife took his hand in a blatant show of support and affection.

Hinata swallowed her wistful sigh.

"Maybe," Mikoto-san said deliberately, "we should allow them to meet. If they develop natural affection, all this spent q on negotiations can be cut short."

Hinata's grandfather scoffed. "Those are your Uchiha sensibilities getting in the way of what needs to be done. Your softhearted ideals have no place in politics."

Mikoto's polite smile never wavered and Hinata saw Fugaku-san's hand turn, quick and subtle, to squeeze back.

Neither gave any indication that this was unusual behaviour.

If the Uchiha were like the Hyuuga elders implied, Hinata thought she could live with this marriage and do it well.

In the end, her father stopped the subtle digs and polite bickering, citing her slowly worsening cramps.

Mikoto's eyes found Hinata's, showing gentle concern, and Fugaku quickly agreed.

The Uchiha sitting beside the clan heads grumbled about another day of negotiations, but it was quiet, and Hinata could see all of them stretch surreptitiously and let out subtle breaths of relief when both parties left the rooms the Hokage had offered as neutral ground.

Her father sighed, but his shoulders were less burdened than before.

"It is an insult that they make us wait. And the heir is not even attending himself," her grandfather said.

Her father sighed again, slightly sharper, and repeated the excuse the Uchiha had given them.

"Uchiha Itachi is currently out of the village, which is a reasonable excuse for his absence."

"Do you truly believe them, Hiashi?"

Her father had that particular look that said he was holding in his temper.

Hinata made her own excuses and left before her father and grandfather had one of their usual fights about the leading of the clan.

Her father had once spoken of it, when he was sitting at her bedside after she had come back from a mission heavily injured and needed bed rest.

He had been half delirious with worry about her and exhaustion and told her about her uncle.  
"I won't let that happen to you, Hinata. This will never happen again."

It was a reason for repeated fights and arguments between her father and her grandfather, which left her father with furious tension headaches.

Hinata was not going to be Sealed, nor were any of the other children after her.

Her uncle had bought her father's life, but her family's freedom.

These sharply worded arguments that left her father angry and exhausted were one of the reasons why she had begone to learn medical jutsu.

It was easy enough to pretend and ask her father to allow her to practice on him.

Hinata was sure he had figured her out by now, but if he didn't say anything, neither would she.

"You have options," he told her later over tea. "There is Itachi, the heir, Sasuke, his younger brother, and Shisui-san."

Not many people didn't know who Shisui was, whether they were Uchiha or not.

He had been a war hero, in much the same way Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were.

If you were a Konoha citizen, you knew him.

"I will think about it carefully, Father, I promise."

Her father nodded. "I know. You are a level headed child."

He dismissed her for the rest of the day, to unwind in her own way.

Hinata didn't find as much rest as she wanted, and finally settled on making a list of all the things she knew about each of her potential husbands.

They had each advantages and disadvantages.  
In the end, it came down to the simple fact that Shisui-san had once confided to her.

"Neither Sasuke nor Itachi are interested in girls. Sorry." He had looked apologetic, too, as if she was somehow going to be disappointed by this.

His face had looked adorable, for a man who had flee on sight orders like the Fourth Hokage and her husband or the Sannin.

Hinata had thanked him and hoped she sounded sincere enough.  
He had given up an important secret after all, and trusted her to keep it to herself and protect his cousins' reputation.

It was risky, but kind to her, and even if the other two had agreed to offer her their secrets, maybe there was never any real question about who Hinata would choose.

They were to be wedded in autumn.

"So we can cuddle together inside when winter comes," Shisui had said when they had told their families, which Hinata was sure made Neji-nii-san twitch with the instinctive urge to maim Shisui.

Hinata had shared a wry look with Tenten, who rolled her eyes while she held Neji back, because the rest of her team had been to overcome with, more positive, emotions to help her reign Neji in.

Hinata's team both congratulated her and offered to help hide her or the hypothetical body, Kiba giving Shisui a deliberately fanged smile and Shino's bugs buzzing in agreement.

Kurenai-sensei was surprised but touched when Hinata asked her to help her with preparations.

"I thought it was a clan matter?"

Hinata took a fortifying breath. "It's a family matter, so I had to ask you."

Kurenai hugged her and Hinata was half sure that if she used her eyes, she would find that her sensei was hiding her ruined make up under some quick illusions.

Not that Hinata would.  
That would have been rude.

Her age mates congratulated her when Hinata made it more public knowledge, with the embarrassing side effect that Ino wanted to organise her a party as farewell to her freedom.

"It's marriage, after all. Shisui's a great catch, yes, but you still won't be able to flirt as much anymore."

Beside her, Sakura sighed heavily. "Hinata never did flirt all that much. She's not you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

It devolved a bit from there, and any planning was postponed to another day, but even an arguemet couldn't change Ino and Sakura's deep love for each other.

"We should get married, too, don't you think?" Ino asked, almost casually, making Sakura blush.

After some good natured teasing, Sakura stuttered out a 'yes' and Tenten cheered for them and bought a bottle of alcohol to celebrate the next engagement.

"Now I'm the only single," she said, completely unfazed and took another sip of her drink.

Hinata only sipped her nonalcoholic one. "Do you mind that?"

"No. It's a little weird, but there are many ninja who are single, right?"  
Tenten swirled her glass carefully.  
"Not sensei, but. Itachi-san, right?"

Hinata kept out of the ensuing discussion.  
Telling them one way or another would be betraying her new betrothed's and in-laws' trust.

It was a nice wedding, with crisp, clean air.

Mikoto, Ino and Kurenai organised a reception afterwards with only a minimum amount of speeches, by Itachi and Neji, which in turn embarrassed Shisui and made Hinata tear up, and a complete lack of drama.

Hinata found out later that both clan heads had threatened pain of punishment on anyone trying to ruin either wedding or celebration, and Kushina-sama had readily backed them up.

What exactly would have happened as punishment Hinata never found out, but Mikoto's serene smile had a distinctly bloodthirsty cut when she told her.

It was a peaceful day, happier and lighter than many clan heirs' weddings had been in the past.

Hinata was not as prone to worry and doubt as she had been in her teenage years, a side effect of growing up and growing into herself, and was content to figure out how to live a good life with her husband by her side.

Shisui had already told her of his plans to get Sasuke to confess and stop pining and Hinata idly wondered if she should help or simply leave Shisui and Ino in a room and push the conversation into the right direction.

Though, Sasuke was smiling right now and their well-meant meddling might not even be needed.

Hinata rested her head gently on Shisui's shoulder and felt content.

The kiss he brushed on her temple before diving back into his conversation warmed her to the bone.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently forgot to include Naruto. Slipped my mind. Just assume he is hapily married to Gaara and living in Suna and sends his love and a catus for the wedding. It's my heacanon for this fic anyway.


End file.
